Talk:Alternate reality
Naming Twitter and website posts from Star Trek Online, and it's director Al Rivera, announce that Paramount refers to Nero's alternate reality as "KELVIN TIMELINE". Do we change the name, and if so, whats the formatting? I can think of 3 versions: Kelvin timeline (ship name, plus lower case appendix), Kelvin timeline (plain words), Kelvin Timeline (both uppercase). Thoughts? Kind regards, -- Markonian 19:22, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :The new book "The Star Trek Book" from DK references it as "Kelvin Timeline". -- sulfur (talk) 00:35, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Not sure of the real world encyclopedic naming convention for timelines since we just have the one, but we call ours 'reality' or 'the universe' and in general English they are lowercase, and wiki convention supports default lowercasing -- we've done so previously for the prime reality and the mirror universe -- so i'd say ''Kelvin'' timeline -- uppercase the proper name of the ship and italics for good measure on that, followed by the lowercase descriptor. I know that we will have sources that say "Kelvin Timeline" or leave it in the ambiguous all caps "KELVIN TIMELINE", but following the other two universe precedents makes sense to me (just as some book sources have alternating use of "mirror universe" and "Mirror Universe" but we picked one and left the other as a useful redirect) ::As an aside, it does seem that Paramount is packaging up J.J.'s whole thing for storage -- with the third movie, handing the new timeline's concepts over to STO for dissemination and the end of the comic run imminent, lends itself an air of finality for the Kelvin timeline. -- Captain MKB 08:47, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Yeah, lowercase "timeline" makes sense to me, plus italics for the ship name. Maybe we'll get something directly from TPTB as the movie and Agents of Yesterday draw near. Kind regards, -- Markonian 22:50, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Again, , published under license from CBS/etc, refers to it THROUGHOUT with caps on both "Kelvin" and "Timeline". If we're going to use the terminology, then that's how it's being used in CBS licensed material at this point in time. "Kelvin Timeline" (and on rare occasions, "KELVIN TIMELINE"). There's not a single usage in the book of it in any other way. No italics, just outright. -- sulfur (talk) 00:33, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :As I pointed out, we have multiple sources that alternate between "Mirror Universe" and "mirror universe" and we chose a standard, new links should follow the standard. So to re-iterate, the wiki uses lowercase for universe/timeline names such as "mirror universe" or "prime reality". The ship that the book source uses to delineate the timeline is properly formed as Kelvin on the wiki and the descriptor is formed as "timeline". There have been other book sources that uppercase things like "Mirror Universe" or "Sol System" but we've chosen a standard and render it according to our convention. -- Captain MKB 02:36, June 26, 2016 (UTC)